At Least Let Me Say Thank You
by I-still-can't-decide
Summary: Stan downloads an Amber Alert App on his phone and begins to doubt how helpful it might be. That is until Craig's sister Ruby is abducted. While driving around to help the search for her, Stan saves Ruby. Craig is super grateful. Romance ensues. (SemeCraig, UkeStan)Ruby is around 5 yrs old. Stan and Craig are in their sophomore year of high school.
1. Chapter 1

Shock and horror were etched onto Craig's face. Ruby was taken from under his nose and he wasn't there to do anything about it.

An hour ago...

Craig chuckled as his sister played with her dolls in the front yard. Craig's parents were at work and Craig was stuck babysitting, not that he minded anyway. As stoic as the boy may seem, he harbored a large amount of affection for his little sister. The thrill of the house phone reverberated off the walls. With a sigh, and a reluctant last glance towards his sister, Craig went in the direction of the ringing.

Ruby noticed her brother's absence but paid no mind to it as she continued to play. But what she did notice was a rusty old van had pulled up in front of her home. A man poked his head out of the window and beckoned her towards his car by curling his finger repetitively. Naively she walked to the car and once she was close enough, the mysterious stranger had flung his door open and snatched ruby then drove off. Ruby let out a shrill scream that made Craig's blood run cold. Craig bolted out the front door as the van began to drive away. He shouted and tried to chase the car. He knew. It was too late and he felt so helpless. He sprinted back home and with shaky hands he dialed 911.

Across the town a certain noirette received a notification from an Amber Alert app he had downloaded long ago. The app gave him the description of the vehicle and the description of the abductee. He had already been driving home but quickly decided to drive around in an attempt to help with the drove around with alert eyes, and just as he was about to give up he saw a car that fit the description in the notification perfectly. He called the police and continued to drive behind the vehicle. Stan followed the car for twenty minutes and there was still no sign of the police arriving. Stan was sure that they had driven out of the town of south park, he could tell by the amount of trees he was beginning to pass. He was becoming nervous. Following a van deep into the woods while his head was telling him to turn around made him feel sick with anxiety, but his gut told him that something would happen to the kid if he didn't keep pursuing the vehicle. Suddenly the van turned sharply into the woods. The rusty vehicle stopped before entering the woods. Stan continued to drive but he slowed his speed. Through the rear view mirror he watched the abductor pull a small girl with blonde hair out of the van. Stan slammed down on his brakes wincing at the piercing screech that followed then made a sharp u- turn. He sped towards where the van was parked almost clipping the vans side mirrors and stopped when he saw them. Stan bravely jumped out of his car grabbing his phone with the dial pad already ready. He quickly dialed 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I'm standing in front of the guy who stole a kid from south park." Stan said speedily.

"Where are you?"

"Somewhere outside of town in a wooded area his van is on the side of the road. He's holding the girl right in front of me hurry!" his palms were becoming clammy.

Stan stared down the abductor who was smirking to himself. He was holding Ruby by the shoulders. Ruby was attempting to free herself, Stan noticed the tears streaming down her face and that seemed to make her captor smile even wider.

"Let her go!" Stan yelled clenching his fists at his side.

Sirens blaring in the distance stiffened the abductors body, he picked up ruby and began to run into the woods. Stan yelled out of anger, tossing his phone to the side unaware that the call between him and the 911 operator was still ongoing. Stan charged towards the man quickly finding himself behind him. He reached out and yanked on the abductors shoulders. The Man dropped ruby onto the ground then swung his arm back and punched Stan in the eye. Stan reeled backwards clutching his throbbing eye. The abductor turned to pick up ruby but Stan tackled him to the ground before he could even reach out to her. He turned the abductor over and began striking the abductor until he fell unconscious. Stan stood then walked towards ruby who was bawling her eyes out. He lowered his body until he was the at the same eye level as her.

"Hey it's okay now. I got the bad guy he can't hurt you now." Stan soothed.

The more Stan spoke the more Ruby visibly relaxed and soon enough her tears stopped all together. She looked Stan and the eyes and jumped to hug him wrapping her thin arms around his neck.

"Thank you mister." ruby mumbled.

"What's your name?" Stan asked trying to keep the girl calm.

"Ruby."

Stan's ears picked up the sound of the police sirens again.

"Can you walk Ruby?" Stan asked softly.

Ruby nodded. Stan pulled away from the hug to walk back to the abductor. Stan grabbed him by the foot then proceeded to drag the perp by the ankle through the forest. The police were already there to greet them .

Craig had called his parents to alert them of the emergency, they sped home to find the cops were questioning their son. Craig was visibly distraught. This drove his mother to run up behind him and embrace with all her might. She was in such a distressed state that her knees had gone weak, but Craig and his father were there to support her. They all held each other in attempt to comfort each other. They were silent as if the embrace were able to communicate all the sorrow they felt.

The moment was interrupted by a cop who jogged to them quickly.

"Some kid found Ruby outside of South Park." the cop stated.

Stan was currently having his black eye treated even though he insisted it was fine. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a car pull up to the scene. The look on his face softened as he saw who he could only assume was the girl's mother and father run to their child with arms wide open. What he didn't expect was for Craig Tucker to run out of the same car towards ruby and hug her. Stan suddenly felt the need to leave before Craig saw him. As stupid as it sounded, Stan felt that Craig would hate the fact that it was him who saved his sister.

Craig was kneeling and giving his sister a glare that was softened with guilt and frustration.

"Ruby, I'm sorry I wasn't watching you carefully enough." Craig muttered looking down guiltily.

"It's okay because that mister over there beat up the bad guy." ruby pointed to Stan.

"He did?"

"Yeah but the bad guy hurt the mister's eye badly." Ruby explained.

Stan noticed Ruby pointing in his direction and he turned quickly before Craig could see his face. Craig stood and walked toward his sister's savior. He was grateful. It may not have shown on his face but he was so damn grateful that someone stopped that sick fuck. He was so fucking grateful.

Stan knew Craig was coming and he tried to act as normal as possible, his gaze shifted to look at the autumn leaves that covered the ground. He looked up nervously when two converse cladded feet stepped into his view. Craig's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Marsh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers this is not the first staig/cran fanfic that I've written before. I used to have an account here under the pen name Zialda, but complications arose and now I can't use that account. My apologies to those readers who wanted me to update **_**Done With Fighting? **_**but I honestly wasn't going anywhere with that story. Anyways, enjoy the story!:)**

Stan kept his head low out of nervousness but still kept his gaze locked with Craig' 's eyes narrowed at the sight of Stan's injury, the corners of his lips turned downward and his face glided closer to Stan's face. Stan immediately began backing up, but Craig latched his hands onto his shoulders to keep him in place.

"Did he do this to you?"Craig asked.

"U-uh yeah… hey you're kinda too close to my face." Stan stumbled nervously.

Craig backed up suddenly realizing how conflicted he felt about this whole situation. It was a known fact that Stan and Craig have not gotten along since elementary school, and that's putting it nicely. Craig always thought Stan to be a selfish prick who was arrogant and only cared about his reputation, but he was so wrong at the moment. Stan and Craig had gotten into fights but they were all provoked by Craig. Craig was reevaluating most of his life choices while a timid Stan was contemplating shaking the latter out of his reverie. Stan had put this petty rivalry behind him years ago but it was so hard to forget about it when both of their cliques had a clear distaste for each other well except Kenny and Kyle but for the most part both groups still held an ongoing rivalry.

"Craig you okay there?" Stan said his hand reaching for Craig's shoulder.

Craig looked up at Stan and with all his might he tried to apologize politely.

"I'm sorry." Craig sighed.

Craig was hoping that his apology would account for all the bad blood between them, what he didn't expect was Stan to chuckle.

"Why are you apologizing? You have nothing to be sorry for." Stan laughed out.

Craig shoved his hands in his pockets out of embarrassment shifting his gaze back to his family. Stan noticed the other's facial expression soften as he looked at his family Stan smiled to himself, happy that he had returned Ruby to her family.

"I should go, you need to be with your family right now." Stan told Craig.

Craig turned to face Stan who was already walking to his car. Craig called out to Stan a bit desperately, "Marsh wait!" Stan stopped in his tracks waiting for Craig to speak. "Thanks, you know for saving Ruby." Craig wanted to say more but he held his tongue. Stan gave Craig a meaningful smile and nod. Craig watched Stan drive off in his car, wanting nothing more than to continue their awkward conversation. He was hooked.

"Oh shit…"


	3. We're both in pretty deep

The next week Stan was the main topic of South Park High, upon arriving at school he was bombarded by his friends, Kyle reprimanded his super best friend describing his "brave actions" as stupid using his black eye as perfect evidence of that statement. Kenny patted Stan on the back and gave him the usual smirk that girls swooned over. The attention was overwhelming, every one of his classes erupted with applause, words like hero and courageous were thrown around all day. Wendy even came up to him and flirtatiously complimented him, going as far to stroke his arm while doing so. Stan brushed her off then the bell for lunch rang, and he made his way to the cafeteria. The ravenette felt smothered by the attention, he had not had a single moment of peace all day and it was getting to him. He grabbed his lunch quickly then briskly walked through the cafeteria towards the back entrance of the school so he wouldn't be seen.

Craig on the other hand couldn't lose sight of Stan. Throughout the entire day all he had been hearing was exaggerated stories about the incident, and Craig noticed that his eyes were quick to find Stan as of late. It irritated the normally stoic teen, his friends keenly noticed the spike of irritation in his attitude. Just as they were about to question Craig he shot out his seat with his belongings and made a beeline to the back entrance.

Craig found Stan sitting outside by himself in the cold snow.

"So the hero's sitting out here by himself in the cold?" Craig asked monotonously.

Stan gave a sheepish smile before replying "I wouldn't really call myself that."

"I like the modesty."

"Anyone else would have done the same." Stan said.

"Marsh what you did for Ruby was bad ass. Anyone else would have been too afraid to punch that guy in the face so, You're. A. Fucking. Hero." by now Craig was sitting beside Stan.

"T-thanks, I guess." Stan shivered out.

"Why are you out here by yourself anyway?"

"I don't know, I felt kind of smothered by all the attention, I just needed to get away from it."

"I can see where you're coming from." said Craig, reaching into the pocket of his sweater. He pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket along with a lighter. He stuck one of the cancer sticks in between his lips slightly biting down on the end. Before lighting it he turned to Stan and with his expressionless gaze he said, "It's a metaphor, see: you put the killing thing between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing."

Stan snorted, his laughter erupting and warming up the cold air around them. "Dude! That's hilarious! " Stan gasped out.

Craig suddenly felt a warmth spread in his chest at Stan's laughter. "Marsh I'm gonna say something and if you laugh i'm gonna kick your ass... I actually liked The Fault in Our Stars. " Craig then felt nervous about how Stan would react, then he felt angry at himself for letting his stoic facade falter in front of Stan, but he just felt so comfortable around Stan.

Stan flashed a reassuring smile at Craig then agreed. "Yeah me too, to be honest that movie made me tear up." Now it was Stan's turn to feel nervous about how Craig would react. The reaction never came.

The trill of the school bell echoed from within the building and Craig moved to stand up just before leaving he took off his sweater and threw it around Stan's shoulders. "My mom asked me to invite your family over for dinner. My whole family wants to thank you."

"Thanks Craig." Craig nodded before going back inside.

Craig heart was thumping loudly in his chest making the blood rush to his head. He let out a shaky sigh.

"What the fuck am I gonna do now?"

Craig was in deep.

A few days later…

Craig was currently inspecting his suit, patting out any dust particles he seemed to find on it. His family was currently downstairs setting up the dining room, however his mother passed by his room and gave him a disapproving frown.

" Are you really gonna wear that hat?"

"Yeah."

"Okay~" she drawled out, which led Craig to flip her off. She returned the gesture with much fervor giggling soon afterwards.

Craig touched his navy blue chullo hat, considered removing it, but left it on anyway. He heard the doorbell ring and his mother yelled at him to get the door. When he reached the door he twisted the knob nervously, his palms becoming moist. But when the door opened the Marsh family received his infamous blank stare. Craig greeted them politely and took all of their coats and hung them up, the way his mom had told him to. Stan was the last to walk inside and he was still sporting the black eye, Craig's stare lingered on the bruise leaving the other teen feeling embarrassed.

"It's not that bad besides you've left me in worse states before." Stan said in attempt to downplay the bruise.

Craig felt a twinge of guilt at the memories that flooded his mind. He snapped himself out of it then led Stan to the Dining room.

The two families enjoyed their dinner peacefully, thanking Stan repeatedly for his courageous actions, occasionally mentioning his black eye. After dinner was over the adults began to bring out some wine and discussed more adult matters. Craig nudged at Stan's elbow then motioned for Stan to follow him, Stan nodded then politely excused himself. They walked up into Craig's room where Craig flopped down onto his bed. Stan reluctantly sat on the edge and admired all the band posters around his room.

"I like your room." Stan commented.

Craig mumbled thanks into his blankets, he peeked over the covers with one eye and reached for Stan's collar, he pulled him down onto the bed and admired how his hair fluffed out. Stan let out a small yelp when his head made contact with the mattress, at first feeling surprised, then relaxing into the large cushion.

"Does your eye hurt?" Craig asked

"Yeah, it does." Stan replied honestly.

Craig pushed himself off the bed and went to one of his drawers. He pulled out a t-shirt and headed to his window. Snow had been piling up around his window so he scooped the ice onto the t-shirt and made a ratty ice pack. He sat himself down on the bed and leaned over Stan, who was still laying down, and applied the makeshift ice pack gently on his eye. Then he remembered what Stan had told him downstairs and the memories flushed themselves into his mind, Stan had never really fought back in the fights they had in school.

"I'm sorry." Craig breathed.

Stan looked confused. "For what? You haven't done anything at all."

"I mean, I'm sorry for beating the shit out of you all those other times."

Stan grinned and shook his head " You're acting weird today. " then Stan's eyebrows furrowed together. " Your hair's pretty long dude. You look like a band member or something, looks cool. " Craig smiled briefly but Stan caught it. "That reminds me!" Stan reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the sweater Craig had left him with. He held it out for Craig to take. "Thanks for leaving it with me. " Stan's smile was radiant and genuine. Craig loved the way that the corners of Stan's eyes would crinkle. He was in so fucking deep, he wanted to keep Stan there on his bed forever.

But as fate would have it the Marsh family eventually had to head home, but before Stan left Craig strangely asked Stan for a hug. Stan hugged him suddenly feeling very small in Craig's arms and soon found himself taking in Craig's scent. He turned quickly to leave his cheeks soon burning with embarrassment.

Goddammit… He smells good though.

**Yayyy! I finally updated. I just recently started school so updates might not be frequent but at least I'm getting them out there. And for those of you who are expecting smut don't worry you'll be getting it soon. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. I wanna have your babies

The halls of South Park Highschool were echoing with deafening chatter and excitement rolled off the student body in waves. Word was being spread that Token was throwing a party at his home this weekend, it spread through the school like wildfire igniting a flame of passion within a certain stoic boy who was currently swerving his way through the halls to get to lunch. He pushed the doors to the cafeteria with fervor. He determinedly made his way to Stan's table and didn't ask before taking a seat next to Stan who was startled by the sudden presence near him. Craig nodded towards Kenny, kenny gave a nod back and grinned devilishly towards Stan. Stan's eyebrow raised in suspicion but snapped his attention back to the one who's been plaguing his thoughts for a week now.

"Marsh are you going to Token's party tonight?"

With a shrug of his shoulders stan answered "I'm not even sure if I'm invited. I know Kyle and Kenny are going though."

" If you want I can pick you up and take you to the party in my car." Craig said almost immediately.

"That sounds great, Thanks Craig!"

Craig nodded then left to sit with his friends. Kenny looked at stan still holding that shit eating grin of his "Stan is your car broke or something?"

"Fuck off Kenny." Stan emptily insulted with flushed cheeks.

…

Craig pulled up in front of stan's house and got out of his car to go knock on the door. Sharon answered the door and greeted him with a smile.

"Hi Craig, Stan will be down in a minute."

Not a minute later did Stan appear at the doorway looking pretty fucking fantastic. Craig let his eyes linger on Stan admiring how cute he looked. Stan was wearing classic blue jeans a black t-shirt that was fitted to perfection and his own classic brown sweater. He forgot his hat though giving Craig an opportunity to ruffle Stan's black hair. Stan shied away his face becoming a bright pink in the sharp wintery air. Craig's throat rumbled with a quiet chuckle. Craig walked ahead of Stan to open the passenger door for him.

"I feel like I'm being courted or something." Stan said smiling.

"Get in M'lady."

Stan raised his middle finger towards Craig playfully and Craig returned it happily, the corners of his mouth turned upwards into a smirk that made Stan's legs feel like jelly. In the car Craig put a cd into the cd player. Stan was pleased with the music that reached his ears and began to tap his finger to the beat of the song. Craig took pride in picking out music he thought Stan would like.

"You like The XX?" he asked stan.

" Yeah! I really like them their music is just so calming. What about you?"

" It doesn't really matter to me as long as its not country."

They both relished in the silence that grew, both happy to be in the other's presence but both were unknowing of said happiness.

The car pulled up to Token's large mansion of a house and they could already hear music blaring from the home. Craig parked his car then rushed to the other side of the car to meet Stan, they shared a quick smile before walking to the entrance. Craig had planned to spend most of the night with Stan but as soon as he entered he was pried away from the now confused teen.

"Craig! Token and Tweek are outside we have something to talk about!" Clyde yelled over the music.

Stan was still at the doorway when Kenny pulled him into the crowd and led Stan by the wrist into token's luxurious kitchen.

"Did your date ditch you already?" kenny teased flashing a toothy grin.

Stan became frigid at the word "date" his complexion matched the plastic red cups that were being distributed throughout the entire party. Stan knew that Kenny was merely teasing him, but his words made Stan think.

Do i like Craig? Not just like him, but like like him?

Gender had never been a problem for Stan but this was Craig he was crushing on. Craig to him was a wild card, he was just starting to get along normally with the seemingly emotionless bastard. To start developing romantic feelings towards him would ruin his chances of ever getting along with Craig. Too risky.

Kenny nudged at Stan's shoulder and handed him a plastic red cup. Stan held up his hands and shook his head.

"No thanks man I don't drink anymore."

…

Meanwhile; Token, Clyde, and Tweek were interrogating Craig in the backyard.

"Craig what's going on man? You're zonin' out like more than usual." Token questioned.

"y-you're more expre- ex-expressive than usu-al! gah!" Tweek concurred in pieces.

"Yeah! And you gave Stan a ride in your car! You never let anyone touch your car!" Clyde added.

Craig stayed quiet. Token interrupted his silence. "Craig do you like Stan or something?"

"hmm…" craig hummed deep in thought.

Well shit, i guess i do. Like alot.

"Yeah, probably alot more than I should."

His friends smiled in relief. Clyde spoke up "You should tell him, give a shot or something."

"Nah, Stan probably isn't even into guys, and if he was he wouldn't go for me. The best thing to do is to keep it friendly." Craig said.

The three boys shook their heads but didn't push the subject any further because they knew that Craig would eventually put his fears aside. They all went inside to get some drinks. Craig decided that he would get piss poor drunk, so he began to down every red cup that was passed to him. Then he began to wonder where his lovely date had gone and started walk around the crowded home.

…

Kenny had been dragged away by Bebe to one of Token's room, to do god knows what and Stan was left alone to just let his eyes wander. Girls were stumbling about, couples were unrhythmically dirty dancing, you could easily tell who had been drinking. Stan saw a blue hat poking out from the crowd and he felt his heart skip a few beats. Once Craig was close enough the corners turned upwards to form a nervous smile. Craig nodded at him then towards the front door. Stan smiled understanding that he wanted to go outside. Craig held the door open for stan and closed the door behind them. The shorter of the two shivered as the cold air seemed to caress his pale skin. Craig pulled a cigarette from his pocket along with a lighter and lit the cancer stick. He took a long drag, Stan watched intently mentally scolding himself for staring. Craig took notice of this and stepped closer to Stan until his back hit the wall. Stan drew in a short but surprised breath. Craig lowered his face but stopped just as their lips touched. He looked into Stan's eyes, they were beautiful when filled with bewilderment. Craig sighed and lowered his face again so that his forehead was resting against Stan's.

" I like you alot." Craig mumbled drowsily.

"Craig?"

Stan's eyes widened at the sudden confession, his nose crinkled at the smell of alcohol that lingered on Craig's breath.

"Craig you're drunk." stan muttered.

Craig only hummed then said "I think you're really pretty and I might want to have your babies."

"Craig you're drunk and you're gonna regret what you said tomorrow morning." Stan chuckled slightly.

Craig stared intently into Stan's cerulean eyes " Stan I mean it." Stan's chest clenched. Craig leaned in to kiss Stan but the sound of hinges squeaking interrupted the two. Stan was about to fall back but Craig wrapped his arms deftly around Stan's waist. Stan turned his face to see who had opened the door and blushed maniacally when he saw it was Kenny.

"So you guys decided to start the party without me." he remarked with an eyebrow raised and a smirk plastered on his face.

** Sorry I haven't updated guys but school kind of got in the way, but I'm trying to update more often. Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
